Morderstwo (nie)upozorowane
link=http://pl.newtotaldramafanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Totalna_Porażka:_Szaleństwa_na_Planie|left Blaineley: 'Poprzednio... ''Nie zauważyła, że wrócił Chris. 'Blaineley: '''Ech... a było tak fajnie. ;_; ''Z niechęcią poszła. 'Chris: '''Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce... dowiedzieliśmy się jak bardzo ważny jest quiz! Uczestnicy odpowiadali jak mistrzowie! Tylko szkoda, że Lindsay dała plamę na całej i musiała odpaść jednomyślnie. A już teraz, nowy odcinek... Szaleństw na Planie! Willa Plik:Scenarzyści.png '''Geoff: '''Druga wygrana! :D ''Skakał z radości w jacuzzi. 'Gwen: '''Może wreszcie w trójkę trafimy do finałowej 3? (Geoff, Gwen i Bridgette) ''Osoby wymienione wyżej siedziały w jacuzzi, Omega grała w ping-ponga z robotem, a Noah... próbował przekabacić Tyler'a do sojuszu. 'Noah: '''No weź, Tyler, będzie spoko! Nie zawiedź mnie, damy radę z dziewczynami... ''Tyler przewrócił oczami. 'Tyler: '''Stary, lubię cię, ale to nie wypali. Wiesz, że tamtych jest więcej? Pewnie Geoff, Omega i Bridgette knują coś za naszymi plecami. Sory stary, muszę gdzieś iść. ''Noah był zdumiony inteligencją Tylera, a ten poszedł do "swojego kątu". 'Tyler: '''Alejandro, jesteś? ;u; ''Ni z tąd, ni z owąd, pojawia się chłopak. 'Alejandro: '''Tak. ''Zgasło światło. 'Tyler: '''Co oznacza ten list? ''Daje go. Tam był "list miłosny". ''' '''PS: Treści są oznaczone kursywą ;D> Alejandro: '''Hmmm... Zdjął koszulkę. ''Alejandro: Może przejdziemy do konkretów?'' Położył się na jednym z łóżek, gdzie wcześniej spali Scenarzyści. Co ciekawe... znaleźli się w ich opuszczonym domku. ''Alejandro: Come to daddy. ;u;'' Zaczął się bardziej rozbierać, w końcu zaciągnął Tyler'a do łóżka. ''Tyler: ... ?'' Na koniec Alejandro był już w samej bieliźnie. Zabrał się za spodnie Tyler'a. ''Tyler: O co ci chodzi?'' ''Alejandro: 'Co powiesz na... wyższy poziom niż przyjaciel? ;3 Zaczął się +18... dalej chyba oszczędzę tych szczegółów, c. nie? :O Kamper Plik:Aktorzy.png W kamperze siedzieli: Courtney, DJ, Toby i... ktoś tam jeszcze xD 'Courtney: '''Trudno, wczoraj była druga przegrana, tylko głupio, że codziennie ktoś musi wylecieć... '''Toby: '''Tia. :-/ Ty jeszcze nie wyleciałaś, to właśnie szkoda. '(PZ - Toby): 'Ile trzeba czekać, aby ta idiotka wreszcie odpadła?! ''Toby z niechęcią wzdycha. 'Courtney: '''Nieważne, gdzie się podział Alejandro? ''Courtney wyszła na chwilę z kamperu. 'Courtney: '''Jeśli chciałabym obgadać strategię, to nie z tamtymi idiotami! Z Lindsay było łatwo... tylko jeszcze zostało mi trzech będzwałów. :O ''Lekko zapukała do drzwi przeciwnego kamperu. 'Courtney: '''Zapomniałam, przecież pseudo-zwycięzcy są w willi! >:( ''Ale słyszy jakieś odgłosy... i dźwięki... 'Courtney: '''What the... ''Otwiera przymknięte drzwi. 'Courtney: '''FUCK?! CO?! ''Zauważa półnagich "przystojniaków", który leżą w łóżku, Courtney od razu bierze sprawy w swoje ręce. 'Courtney: '''A KYSZ MI G**U POP***DOLONY! -_- WON DO SWOICH!!! >:( ''Tyler uciekał przed Courtney, a dziewczyna wzięła trzepak i zaczęła nim bić Alejandro. 'Courtney: '''Jak możesz upaść aż tak nisko?! Jesteś jeszcze gorszy niż Duncan !!! '''Alejandro: '''A ciebie co ból tak obchodzi ból z kim się ból zadaję? ''Courtney się popłakała i szybko wyszła. '(PZ - Courtney): '''A to nieczuły skurwysyn !!! Zadanie ''Chris nagle zawolał wszystkich zawodników. 'Chris: '''Siemka! Jak cudownie, że już cztery odcinki za nami i jest was tak mało. sarkazm Zapraszam do mnie !!! ''Wszyscy stawili już się obok Chrisa: np. obolały Alejandro i struchlały Tyler. 'Chris: '''Do rzeczy, Chef zniknął! ''Świerszcz. 'Chris: '''Chef zniknął! ''Świerszcz. 'Chris: '''Chef... zniknął. ''Świerszcz. 'Chris: '''CHEF NIE ŻYJE! >:( KIEGO TAK ŚWIERSZCZYCIE PO RAZ TRZECI?! ''Wszyscy zaczęli panikować. 'Chris: '''To dobry chlipanie był z niego gospodarz... chlipanie '''Omega: '''Ale przecież ty to prowadzisz, plus milion do inteligencji. ;-; '(PZ - Omega): 'Tęsknię za moim chłopakiem. Z nim było o wiele lepiej... a tak swoją drogą, mam już dosyć tego facia. '''Chris: '''Musicie znaleźć mordercę i pomścić Chefa! '''Omega: '''Aha, czyli coś w stylu Chef żyje i ktoś nas będzie porywał? Albo porywaczem okaże się Chef Hatchet? Nie ma sprawy. ''Drużyny rozbiegły się. Aktorzy Courtney miała nadal urazę do Alejandro, Katie szła w strachu, ganiana przez Toby'ego, a jako jedyny DJ nic nie mówił. 'Alejandro: '''O co jej chodzi? '''Toby: '''Słuchajcie, ja tam się nie boję tego frajera... ''Szedł dumnie, ale uderzył się o drzewo. 'Alejandro: '''Mistrzostwo świata. ''Katie co raz to bardziej się bała, ale po chwili pocieszył ją DJ. 'DJ: '''Spokojnie, jesteśmy w lesie, nic nam złego się nie stanie. :) ''Po chwili coś wyłaniało się zza drzew. 'DJ: '''C-co to? ''Pojawiła się Lindsay... z krwią na całym ciele. 'Wszyscy: ' 'Alejandro: '''Biedna dziewczyna... ''Courtney zmarszczyła brwi... Scenarzyści Wszyscy szli zwartą grupą niczego się nie obawiając. 'Bridgette: '''Nie rozdzielajmy się, d-d-d-d-obrze?! '''Geoff: '''Ma rację. ''Omega westchnęła. 'Omega: '''Chwila nieuwagi... i tak giniesz. ;-; ''Coś pojawiło się zza krzaków. 'Bridgette: '''A co to? '''Plujątko: '''Ezekiel przesyła pozdrowienia! PIGA PIGA PIGA! ''Stworzenie opluło Bridgette mazią, wszyscy uciekali. 'Bridgette: '''Hej? Gdzie jesteście? ''Bridgette została oślepiona. 'Bridgette: '''Nic nie widzę! ''Pojawił się znienacka Ezekiel i... schował Bridgette do worka. W międzyczasie... Przerażeni uczestnicy (na krótką chwilę) byli w dżungli. 'Omega: '''Dżungla, więcej szans na mniejsze przetrwanie !!! '''Geoff: '''Ej ziomki, gdzie są Bridgette i Tyler? ''Wszyscy odwracają się w swoją stronę. 'Omega: '''Racja... brakuje dwóch osób. '''Gwen & Noah: '''Ja jestem! :D ''Omega kiwnęła głową na tak. 'Geoff: '''Ale co z nimi? ''Pojawił się Tyler, który skakał na jednej nodze. 'Noah: '''Ociągałeś się. -_- '''Tyler: '''Courtney mnie uderzyła patelnią! ''Facepalm drużyny. Aktorzy Na drużynę spadła "krew" (tzn. ketchup). 'Wszyscy: '''Co się dzieje?! '''Katie: '''Chyba ta osoba musi być podła! ''Pojawił się cień, który szybko zniknął. 'Courtney: '''T-t-to chyba niemożliwe... prawda? ''Cień znowu się pojawił, zauważył go Toby. 'Toby: '''Czy mi się wydaje, czy był tu jakiś cień? '''Courtney: '''Na pewno! ''Wszyscy zastanawiali się, kogo cień. Ale nagle Ezekiel wdrapał się na drzewo. 'Katie: '''I co teraz? ''Ezekiel wystawił sznur... dała się złapać Katie. Przez chwilę się dusiła ale potem można ją było widzieć już w worku. 'Alejandro: '''Katie zniknęła! ;o '''Courtney: '''Tak jak twoje ego! -_- ''Ruszyła dumnym krokiem. DJ i Toby szybko się otrząsnęli po zniknięciu Katie i poszli za Courtney. Alejandro tylko przewrócił oczyma i też ruszył za drużyną. Scenarzyści Scenarzystom udało się pokonać dżunglę. 'Omega: '''Dobra, musimy się zastanowić, gdzie jest Bridgette! ''Coś musnęło Geoff'a. 'Geoff: '''Ej, jesteśmy na polu chwastów? ;3 ''Nie... zawodnicy byli na polance. -,-'' '''Omega: '''Nadal mnie zastanawia zniknięcie osoby z drużyny... ''Po chwili zielona łapa zbliżała się do kamery. 'Omega: '''Pewnie... ''Zielona łapa zepsuła kamerę. 'Kamerzysta: '''NOSZ KURWA! DAJCIE MI ZAPASOWĄ! ... ''Przygotowana była zapasowana kamera. Uchwyciła tylko trzech Scenarzystów: Omegę, Gwen i Noah'a. 'Gwen: '''Tyler i Geoff zniknęli! :O W worku Ezekiela ''W worku były już cztery ofiary. 'Bridgette: '''Kochanie, nic nie widzę! T_T '''Katie: '''A na mnie Ezekiel wziął sznur... jak Was złapał? '''Geoff: '''Na początku mnie musnął, potem zabrał, podobnie jak Tyler'a. ''Chłopak, pseudo-sportowiec nie mógł się otrząsnąć po ostatnich wydarzeniach. '(PZ - Tyler): '''Jak mogłem zdradzić taką boską dziewczynę z latynosem? Nigdy mi tego nie wybaczy! Aktorzy ''Toby, DJ, Alejandro i Courtney byli... trochę później niż Scenarzyści w dżungli. 'Courtney: '''Dżungla: pewnie rekwizyt Chrisa. *przewraca oczami* '''DJ: '''Uspokójmy się, pewnie to tylko wyzwanie... '''Toby: '''Pewnie nie jest na 100%! >;( ''Zaczął się bać. 'Toby: '''Strach, że cię ominie, jeśli to wyzwanie, to kto jest następną ofiarą? :O Może Courtney? ;D '''Courtney: '''Ty, mały... ''DJ miał już dosyć kłótni. 'DJ: '''Ej! Zniknęła Katie! I może zniknie nas dużo więcej! Przestańmy się wreszcie kłócić i współpracow... AAAAAAAA!!! ''Ezekiel schował go do wora. Zaczęła się pogoń. 'Courtney: '''Ezekiel! >:( Mało ci jeszcze, ty paskudny psie? ''Retrospekcja. Courtney tłucze figurkę Ezekiela w 2 odcinku. 'Courtney: '''Szuka zemsty... ja pierdzielę. ''Zatrzymała Alejandro, kopiąc go w krocze. Po chwili i ten znalazł się też w worku. 'Toby: '''Courtney... '''Courtney: '''No co? W instynkcie przetrwania zrobiłbyś tak samo! -,- '''Toby: '''Pewnie tak. Scenarzyści ''Gwen, Noah i Omega szukali jakiegoś schronienia. 'Gwen: '''To mnie dziwi, ale jeśli zostaliśmy ostatni na liście jakiegoś psychola? ;_; To bym przeżyła! :D Ju-hu! '''Omega: '''Nie ciesz się tak. Pewnie morderca w istocie zabrał już Bridgette, Geoff'a i Tylera, a teraz poluje na nas, ale zaraz... ''Biegnie w przeciwną stronę, niż zawsze było. (?) 'Omega: '''Ale jeśli to zadanie, to morderca eliminuje wszystkich po kolei! Aha! Ej, drużyno! ''Świerszcz. 'Omega: '''C-cz-czy... zostałam sama? :O ''Nikogo nie usłyszała. 'Omega: '''Halo! Jesteście? ''Zbliża się do krzaków, w których była, kiedy jeszcze byli w trójkę. 'Gwen & Noah: '''Bu! śmiech ''Omega padła na glebę. 'Omega: '''Czy wy... czy wy... ''Mówi to słodkim głosem. 'Noah: '''Omega? Wszystko dobrze? '''Omega: '''CZY WY POSTRADALIŚCIE ZMYSŁY?! -,- '''Echo: '''ZMYSŁY! '''Echo: '''ZMYSŁY! '''Echo: '''MYSŁY! ''Im dłużej było echo, tym dalej oddalał się plan. :D 'Omega: '''No tak, zmysły! ''Wzięła liście. 'Omega: '''Już wiem o co chodzi! Tylko proszę, posłuchajcie mnie dokładnie. ''Zrobiła karytatury swojej pozostałej drużyny. 'Omega: '''Raczej kapitana się słucha więc... morderca poluje na każdego zawodnika. Jeśli jest głupi, to będzie polował na te wszystkie karytatury, skupi się na przeciwnikach, a my bezpiecznie dotrzemy do Chrisa! ''Każdy się zgodził z tym pomysłem, po czym Omega zrobiła karytury i reszta zaczęła szybko uciekać. Aktorzy Toby i Courtney byli za Scenarzystami (co raz to bliżej) i zauważyli ich karytatury. Wpadli na pomysł. 'Courtney: '''Zjedz to! ''Rzuciła karytatury poprzedników, żeby Ezekiel przestał ich gonić. Zeek popatrzył dokładnie, na karytatury. 'Zeek: '''He... mleko. ''Wziął wszystkie karytatury. 'Zeek: 'Łubudziadao! Zaczął biec jak pantera w drugą stronę. 'Courtney: '''To zatrzyma tego frajera. ^^ '''Toby: '''Dobry pomysł. (Please) ''Usłyszeli krzyki, głos zdawał się być co raz to bliżej. 'Courtney & Toby: '''WIEJ! >:( ''Schowali się za drzewami, Ezekiel pędził jak szalony. 'Courtney: '''To przecież jest niemożliwe!!! ''Wyszli zza drzew. Poszli spokojnie i zbliżali się. Courtney & Toby VS Omega & Noah & Gwen Kiedy więcej osób biegło, Courtney i Toby odpoczęli. 'Omega: '''Widzę, to meta! :D <3 ''Zjawił się Ezekiel Mutant. 'Gwen: '''Chyba to jakiś żart. ;_; ''Porwał Noah. Omega i Gwen zamiast biec do mety chciały się zająć Ezekielem. W efekcie zauważyły Courtney i Toby i musiały "odwołać operację". Zaczął się wyścig do mety... Ezekiel porywa Courtney.. Ezekiel porywa Gwen.. Biegną już tylko Omega i Toby. 'Omega: 'Życzę powodzenia, gdzie indziej! Omega rzuciła w Ezekiela Toby'm. 'Omega: '''I... ''Dobiegła do mety, po chwili rzuciła się na Chrisa. 'Omega: '''NARAZIŁEŚ NAS NA ŚMIERĆ! -,- '''Chris: '''Ale twoja drużyna wygrała. ''Omega odskoczyła od Chrisa. 'Blaineley: '''Pierwsza osoba ze swojej drużyny, gdy przekroczy metę, automatycznie wygrywa. Gdyby Ezekiel zjadł Courtney, a zostałabyś z Gwen i gdy Toby przekracza pierwszy metę... '''Omega: '...to wygrywa. Ezekiel zjawił się do mety i... wysypał resztę zawodników. Ceremonia Na ceremonii są Aktorzy. 'Blaineley: '''To już wasza trzecia ceremonia! '''Chris: '''No cóż, moi drodzy, będzie was dzisiaj tylko czterech! Każdy z was niektórzy, zasłużył na eliminację. Ale najpierw rozdam "Chiry". Pierwszy do... Courtney! Otrzymuje ona specjalny immunitet. ;D '''Courtney: '''Dzięki. :) A wyleciałabym? ;) '''Chris: '''No comment. Następne Chiry do... Katie i DJ'a! '''Katie & DJ: '''Tak! :D '''Chris: '''Alejandro i Toby, jesteście zagrożeni. Alejandro za to, że nie zwracał w ogóle uwagi na drużynę i... byłoby mu to mówić, więc wyrzucił kartkę ...to chyba tyle. Toby za to, że nie dał zwycięstwa Aktorom. A ostatni Złoty Chirs należy do... Alejandro! Wylatuje Toby! (3 głosy) '''Toby: '''CO?! To Courtney nastawiła Katie i DJ'a przeciwko mnie! '''Katie: '''Nie... chciałabym wywalić Courtney, ale przez Ciebie musimy trzeci raz siedzieć w kamperze, wybacz. '''DJ: '''Dowiedzieliśmy się tego od Alejandro. :-/ ''Alejandro wzruszył beztrosko ramionami. 'Alejandro: '''Tak łatwo to jeszcze mnie nie wyrzucicie... no chyba, że założycie wszyscy sojusz. ''Odszedł zadowolony. Dzwonił do Tyler'a. (reszta chyba wie po co XD) 'Toby: '''Trudno, ten program to nie był szczyt moich marzeń. A co do Courtney, to nie licz, że tak łatwo wygrasz ten program. ''Potem zamilknął i z chęcią odjechał Pociągiem Wstydu. 'Blaineley: '''Pozostaje dwunastka... ''Chris wypycha Blaineley na tory. (dobrze, że żaden pociąg nie jedzie :P) 'Chris: '''I pozostaje jedenastka! ^^ Czy AlejandroxTyler się wzmocni? Czy Courtney pokaże dowody pozostałym? Co się będzie działo z Ezekiel'em? I czy pogodzę się z Blaineley? xD Ostatnia odpowiedź brzmi... ''Blaineley wstaje, a Chris znowu ją popycha. 'Chris: '''NIE! Dowiedzcie się tego jednak Wy w Totalnej Porażce: Szaleństwach na Planie! ''Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Total Drama: Insanity Action - odcinki